One Shot
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: She licked her lips as she handed him the pool cue, "Make a shot, just one, and you can do whatever you want to me."


**A/N: I've been fighting with my crush for Sheamus for weeks now. Well, it won. So here goes...**

"Alright, pay up." Tess smirked as she held her pool cue over her shoulder.

"You're killin' me, baby." A stocky man said as he put a few bills in her hands.

"If it's any consolation, you're my favorite." She winked as she put the money in her back pocket.

"I'll never understand you, girl. You own this bar, what do you need the extra money for?" He asked.

"Because, my dear, education has a massive, massive price. Now, any more takers?" She looked only occupied table in the room.

"My wife'll kill me."

"You already cleaned me out."

"Oh, you guys are no fun." She pouted before taking a swig of her beer.

* * *

Stephen moseyed through the door and went straight to the bar.

"Hey, didn't know you were home. The usual?" Ray, the bartender asked. Stephen nodded as he hopped up on the stool. "Rough stretch?" The bartender asked while he filled his mug, noticing how tensed up he was.

"The worst." Stephen groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you better buck up." The bartender nodded behind past Stephen. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder and heard the familiar voice.

"You know, playing by myself is nowhere near as fun." Tess said as she tossed her dark hair over one shoulder and leaned over the pool table and made a shot.

"Oh, but it's fun for us to watch." A scruffy man replied. She teasingly rolled her eyes and gathered the billiards. She looked up and caught Stephen's eyes from across the room.

"Last call!" The bartender hollered.

"We shall see you next weekend, little lady." Her stocky friend said as he and his friends left their table.

"I'm countin' on it." She smiled. Stephen licked his lips when he saw she was alone. She met his glance again, one side of her mouth upturned as he approached her.

"Look what the cat drug in…" She said walked around the opposite side of the pool table.

"I'm headin' out, you gonna be ok?" Ray asked as he put on his coat.

"I'll be fine, see ya tomorrow, bud." Tess said. He nodded before walking out the door. She slowly turned her head back in Stephen's direction.

"So you missed me, did ya?" He smirked. They both equally enjoyed the game of cat-and-mouse they played every time he came off the road.

"In your dreams." She quipped. "You gonna finally let me whoop you in a game of pool, or are you still chicken?"

"That depends. You gonna stop puttin' up a fight and let me take ya out?" He retorted as he leaned against the table. She rested her chin on the pool cue and looked off shyly.

"Nah, I don't think so…" She teased.

"Look, I been knocked around left and right for two weeks straight, then to come home and get turned away by you again? Well, there's only so much a fella can take." His warning flowed smoothly from his mouth. She looked him up and down once and walked over to him.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said. Her big brown eyes full of spunk as she looked up at him.

"Prove it." He moved so that there was but an inch of space between them.

"Alright big boy, here." She started as she handed him a cue. "One shot, just one. You make the shot, and you can do whatever you want to me." She brought her mouth close to his as he spoke the words.

"You're jokin' me, right?" Stephen couldn't wrap his head around the idea, surely this was another one of her teases.

"Am I laughing?" She replied. Stephen looked at her a moment, she was serious. She brushed her backside against him as she went to push the billiards a little further away from him.

"Hope you're ready." He chuckled to himself as she leaned over the table. She rested against the table. He shifted around, rolling his shoulder and neck. She realized what she was doing to him and smiled to herself.

"Any time, now." She said in his ear. He inhaled lightly and jabbed at the billiards. He stood up straight as they scattered around the table. A grin spread on his face when the eight ball landed in the corner pocket. She bit down on her lip and stuck her hands in her back pockets.

"Deal's a deal…" She said with a cocked eyebrow. He turned to her and slipped his hand in her pocket, pulling out the keys. She watched him as he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Still not afraid?" He asked as he walked back over to her.

"Not one bit." She answered. She took a step back from him and studied his face. "Where do you want me?"

"Hold on there, sweet." Stephen said, trailing a few knuckles down the side of her face. If he had finally broke her down, he was going to take his sweet time with it. He walked over to the jukebox and pushed one of the buttons. An old blues song floated through the room. He held out a hand to her, which she didn't hesitate to take as she came into his embrace.

"I have a confession..." She said quietly as they began to sway.

"What's that?" He said, pressing the side of his face against her temple.

"I wanted you to make that shot."

"That makes two of us." He pulled away from her and brought his mouth down to hers. They moved back towards the table and she pressed him against her.

"Take me upstairs." She whispered in his ear. More than happy to oblige, he kissed her one more time before she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up the stairs.

He kicked a few doors open till he found her bedroom. She went for his shirt as soon as he let her down, carefully undoing his button up and running it off his thick shoulders. She trailed kisses down his porcelain torso and stopped at the beltline before coming back up and taking off her black tank top. She kept her eyes on him as she sat back on the bed.

"Let me do the honors." He kissed her before undoing her pants and peeling them off her little legs. He crawled on top of her, their mouths fighting for control. Tess urgently unbuckled his pants, but he pushed her hands down on the sides of her head, and kicked them off himself. He stopped as he grabbed on to her panties, looking in her eyes for assurance.

"I trust you." She mouthed, and that was all he needed. He slid the black undergarment down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

"You're beautiful." He murmured in her ear before plunging into her. She sucked in a deep breath of air, getting used to his size. She raked her fingers up his back, urging him to go faster.

"Stephen..." She moaned as he found his rhythm. He buried his face in her neck and breathed heavily against it.

"You're so tight." He growled, fearing his excitement would get the best of him. She threw her head back and whimpered as his thrusts intensified, the little stirrings quickly turning into shocks throughout her whole body. She rolled over on top of him and ground her hips fiercely against him. He cursed under his breath and gripped her waist as she carried on.

"Oh fuck, Stephen I"m gonna-" She cried out before he flipped her back over on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged at his hair as he resumed his assault.

"Tess." He groaned before he began slamming into her, making the headboard bounce off the wall.

"Fuck, Stephen! Right there, right there!" She whined. Her walls clamped down around him, pushing him to the brink.

"Come for me, Tess." He ordered.

"Stephen!" Her legs shook around him and her eyes rolled back, sending him over the edge right after her. He let out a deep growl and laid on her a moment before rolling over next to her. The room fell silent except for their labored breaths. She turned on her side and nestled herself under his chin.

"I still wanna take ya out, ya know." Stephen said as he stroked her hair.

"You're on." She leaned up and kissed him before dozing off in his arms.


End file.
